1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film storing sheet-like device for storing film assemblies each comprising an image bearing film attached to a film mount made of a cardboard, such as film slides. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a film storing device adapted to store one or more film assemblies, such as film slides, in a manner that images on the films can be seen through the storing device. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such film storing device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to store a plurality of film assemblies, such as film slides, which include image bearing films mounted on mounts which are usually made of cardboard, sheet-shaped film storing devices have widely been used. Such film storing devices are made of transparent or semi-transparent material so that the films stored in the storing devices can be seen through the storing devices. For reducing cost for manufacturing the film storing devices, it is preferred to use two transparent or semi-transparent sheet materials which are laid one over the other and bonded together to form storing pockets in which film assemblies are inserted.
When it is desired to project on a screen any one of the films stored in the storing device by means of an optical projector, bright light may simultaneously be passed to the screen through regions between adjacent storing pockets. Such bright light may disturb observation of the image which is projected on the screen. In order to eliminate such problem, the regions between adjacent storing pockets may be provided with light blocking or absorbing areas which are designed to block or at least absorb the light passing through the regions. The light blocking or absorbing regions can be provided as described in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho 60-152467 by coating one of the sheet materials at desired areas with a substance which will block or at least absorb the light passing through the storing device.
In a known method for manufacturing the aforementioned film storing device, two transparent or translucent sheet materials are first bonded together to form storing pockets and the coating of light blocking or reducing substance is provided in desired areas by for example a printing process. In this known method, the bonded storing sheets are fed one after another for carrying out the printing process. It has been found that such printing process is more expensive than a printing process wherein the printing is made directly on a sheet material which is drawn from a roll of the sheet material prior to the bonding process.
The problem may be solved by printing directly on one of the sheet materials as the sheet material is drawn form a roll of such material and superposing the other sheet material on the one sheet material to bond them together. However, the method is not satisfactory because the printed ink may be removed at least partially from the printed sheet material during the bonding process under the heat and/or pressure which will be applied to the sheet materials for bonding them together. Thus, the printed areas may become translucent when the film storing device has been finished and consequently the light may undesirably be passed through regions between the storing pockets.